The beginning or the end
by Ferelga
Summary: A story of Hiccup and how did he die. A story of how one person remembers the tale but not as you would expect
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup horrendous haddock the third a man known by all but non knew of his passing he just simply drifted away like a dragon in the sky, this is the final chapter of a book I never thought to close of a dragon named toothless and his rider who's name we all well know as hiccup. So let me take you on a tail of the twos final years and tell you the tail of how one man and his dragon changed the land forever.

It all started a few years after the defeat of red death, or what ever the name of that blasted beast was wish I could have killed it myself, Astrid now was married to Hiccup they were the cutest couple on Berk, but straight after the wedding toothless just up and left using his new tail hiccup made a tail he could fit and take off himself. After ten days this conversation with Hiccup and Astrid happened.

"He's been gone too long last time he did this it was for my helmet but he wasn't gone this long" Hiccup was standing one his wooden leg looking out the window with concern written on his face. His normal metal one needing repairs for winter he had grown a beard short as it was a beard non the less.

"Hiccup close that window and come hear stop worrying about Toothless he will come back he always dose."

Astrid sat near a small fire looking at Hiccup she was more beautiful than ever but still as hard as nails she had bandages around her chest, what was underneath that well that's for Hiccup to know and for you to not find out.

What they both didn't know was Toothless was still on the island and was heading back slowly with something one his back something black and scaly.

Hiccup slowly shut the window and sat down next to Astrid his eyes said it all for Astrid he was fearing the worst, "Hiccup he is fine he will be back." Astrid said trying to reassure him

"But how do you know?"  
"Woman's intuition, now come hear." Astrid moved closer to Hiccup and hugged him as they sat watching the fire in there home just on the edge of the town so no one would bother them. They fell asleep eventually holding on to each other like they would suddenly disappear.  
Two hours later a snow storm started it wasn't bad but no one would want to be outside in it Hiccup and Astrid were going to sleep through it if it wasn't for the loud knock on the door .  
Both hiccup and Astrid shot up like a cat getting scared not knowing what woke them till the knock came again, Astrid grabbed her axe while Hiccup went for the door, the knock came again but this time with a gurgling noise only one thing would make.  
"Toothless?" Hiccup opened the door and non other than Toothless burst through "TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup was by his dragons side hugging his head as soon as he hit the ground, the door still open and blowing the snow inside, Toothless snorted and shut the door with his tail. Before licking Hiccup in greeting.  
" hay buddy were have you been I have been so worried and what is on your back." Astrid laughed a bit thinking of the last time this happened he said basically the same words.

Toothless laid down and showed what was in his back, Hiccup had to remove some snow before he saw what it was, Hiccup would have died of shock right there and the. Had it been before he married Astrid but he just hyper ventilated and passed out.  
Astrid caught Hiccup before he slammed his head into the ground and slowly put his head down before looking what was on Toothless's back, she gasped on his back sat three things the first two were baby night furies the third a dragon that looked like red death she took the three baby dragons off and put them near the fire before dragging Hiccup to his bed and letting him sleep she went back to Toothless to find him curled around the baby dragons she smiled and went to Hiccup to sleep knowing she would get nothing out of Toothless till the morning.

Those three dragon eventually became the three most deadly things on earth for one main reason, they were sent by the gods, for Toothless's begged his gods for a way to let his race survive, but none knew this but Toothless.  
The dragons names? Well the male night fury was named Rapture for his was found more than once near a painting of Oden, the female one was named Dusk for her scales turned dark red, and the last well it's name was know by all and it's name was Helldieus.

Three years passed and Helldieus disappeared everyone searched for him but he was never found for a terrible storm made everyone hold up in the great hall for a week after the first few days of searching.  
After the storm passed Toothless cried with Hiccup for they never found Helldieus. Every one though he was dead so they gave up Hiccup made a empty grave next to his house with a small sculpture of Helldieus.

More years passed and Hiccup had three children who's names will not be known for there story is not mine to tell once they grew old enough they went there separate ways one with Dusk one with Rapture and one with a fine Thunderdrum, Hiccup's father's of course for he had died during a battle, Hiccup mourned his death but was happy he died with honour.

The first his daughter left to the east with Dusk  
the second his son left to the north with his fathers Thunderdrum he was not seen again

his last a son left on Rapture he left to the east to find his sister she had been gone so long and he wanted to know if she was alive  
but that story is not mine to tell either for that story is for another time may be.

Hiccup was still the leader of his village and was happy but what came next only five days after his last son left was the last day of his life.

_this is what happened  
Late at night Hiccup and toothless watched as the forest near Berk started to burn it had been getting closer and closer to the village like something was pushing it this way he was worried and he had a right to.  
A scream woke the village one that all the adults knew off one that made there fathers and mothers turn in their graves it was the scream of red death that fire in the forest was from Helldieus he had grown to be the new red death, before the first man was out of his house Hiccup was in the air shooting towards the dragon,  
Toothless and hiccup. Bothe hesitated once they saw him it was Helldieus they were happy Toothless screamed a happy trill and speed to wards Helldieus not knowing this would be his final breath, Helldieus saw them coming and grabbed them, and tossed them violently back towards the village they landed in the centre Toothless broke most of the fall but was dieing just like hiccup had back having a claw mark going from the back of his neck to the side of his lung. Astrid was quick to be near them Toothless crowed at the sight of Astrid crying but he knew what had happened she rolled hiccup on this stomach and knew the damage was done he was going to die so she carefully turned him back over Toothless was looking at both of them and the village watched as Hiccup horrendous haddock the third died smiling at his buddy Toothless he died saying one thing that was taboo in the Viking world "run that's a order and my final wish find my sons." Hiccup and Toothless died together shortly after both looking at each other and closing their eyes Astrid went hysterical and had to be dragged away and thrown onto her Nader which took off ever to see Berk again shortly after most of Berk left they only ones that remained were three people who grabbed both Hiccup and Toothless and left with them between three dragons they escaped Helldieus and the island of Berk was brunt to the ground only ashes stand there today.

_ once the Berk people had landed they made a boat and put both hiccup and toothless in it and had a few dragon blow flames on it as it drifted out to see.

the island they had landed on was none other the Hellhiems gate which was perfect they stayed for six weeks.  
Astrid died in the third week from stress of loosing Hiccup and another boat was made and burnt.  
Before leaving they made a statue, it was of Hiccup Astrid and Toothless toothless had his wing over the top of both as they laid at his side hugging each other with smiles the their faces all three were sleeping peacefully they left the statue on a cliff over looking the ocean, a small inscription at the bottom of toothless foot said this

"To honour the man that ended a war that started a new world and was given the name Hiccup a name meant to mean a mistake but now given as a honour.  
To honour the dragon who once was death but saved the lived of many,  
Toothless a dragon with no teeth but still had a nasty bite  
To honour the woman of many who loved and was held most dear by all.  
Astrid a woman that would never rest till vengeance is done with  
May there souls rest in Thor's hand and may they watch over this shore to protect it from the dragon roar till they roam the world again"

Once they left the island faded to myth the villagers of Berk never found that island again it simply seam to disappear, century's pass and the story of Hiccup and his adventure still live on in the book and movies you have seen but what of his three children well that's a story for another time.  
"But I want to hear more what happened to Helldieus and Hiccup's children?" I laughed at this little boys antics  
"Well child that story hasn't been finished yet not by a long shot but there are more story's to read then the ones I tell you." I smiled my knowing smile and walked out of the library.  
"But grandad could you at least tell me what happened to the island that had the statue of Hiccup ,Toothless and Astrid." I smiled at this and said looking out towards the sea

"Well grandson beyond the city's beyond the sea's that island still stands and Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless still stand they wait for their call to walk the earth again, but if they ever did well that's for me to know and for you to find out." I laughed at the look of disappointment he gave me before my daughter called him over to her car.  
He said good bye and left, I smiled and looked out to sea before opening my wallet to look at the picture of me standing in front of a statue with a black dragon and my wife beside me with smiles on our faces. I smiled before begging my walk home.  
'You see everything is a cycle this happen for a reason every day me on the other hand well lets just say I should be dust and ash, but then again the world has a strange sense of humour'


	2. Chapter 2

On a far away island clouded in mist, a statue of two people a dragon quiet high. The dragon had moss and vines on its wings, hanging down right down to the ground, The dragons had shielded the people with its wings.

A small little vase with many old roses, been there for ages but never did wither.  
No one came and cried at the stone, no one did come to say hello, till one day when the mist did clear and the sun shone through to light the old statue covered in moss and pure green vines.

As the sun shone apon that old statue the moss fell off and the vines did wither, and three ghost fell out of the stone one was the man the other was a girl and the last was the dragon that shielded them all. Their body's did form with cloths did to, the dragons scales turned black and a camera did form apon its back.

The man grabbed the camera and turned it over made it flash once which gave them a fright, a picture came out that looked like the ground and the man did laugh at the devise  
he had found, he placed it on a stone and figured out the timer then he stood back, the girl and the dragon standing beside him, so the camera flashed and a picture came out of one girl one boy and a black dragon beside them.

'

'Things made of stone will turn to bone, things made of moss will turn to flesh and the air will be clear to guide their way, to the city's far in time'


End file.
